<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The City Of Light (How It Glitters And Glows) by Sokkas_First_Fangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086637">The City Of Light (How It Glitters And Glows)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokkas_First_Fangirl/pseuds/Sokkas_First_Fangirl'>Sokkas_First_Fangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Once Upon A December (Anastasia AU) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Anastasia (1997 &amp; Broadway) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crushes, Dancing, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Meet-Cute, Party, Pinky: "Paint Me Like One Of Your French Girls", Reunions, Sibling Bonding, it makes sense in context i promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:59:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokkas_First_Fangirl/pseuds/Sokkas_First_Fangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lucy?” Yakko called. Ignoring Wakko, Dot and Skippy’s curious looks, he hurried over, easily slipping through the crowd. He ignored the gasps and bows when anyone recognised him; his siblings and Skippy followed at his heels.</p><p>Yakko skidded to a halt in front of the girl. “Lucy?” he asked.</p><p>*</p><p>The Warners and their family revisit Burbank. During a night on the town, Yakko runs into a familiar face.<br/>(Remember Lucy? She's back!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dot Warner &amp; Wakko Warner &amp; Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff &amp; Dot Warner &amp; Wakko Warner &amp; Yakko Warner, Hello Nurse &amp; Dot Warner &amp; Wakko Warner &amp; Yakko Warner, Skippy Squirrel &amp; Slappy Squirrel, The Brain &amp; Pinky &amp; Dot Warner &amp; Wakko Warner &amp; Yakko Warner, Yakko Warner/Original Character(s), Yakko/Lucy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Once Upon A December (Anastasia AU) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The City Of Light (How It Glitters And Glows)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You seem to like Lucy and, as promised, she's back! </p><p>Technically speaking this one-shot takes place *after* the rest of the series (nearly two years later) but as I plan to finish with Yakko's birthday, this one's getting checked off the list now</p><p>Does anyone particularly care what I listen to while writing? Probably not. Am I gonna continue to share? Yes<br/>Songs I listened to:<br/>Paris Holds The Key To Your Heart, from Anastasia (movie and Broadway version)<br/>Cave Jiving, from Avatar The Last Airbender<br/>Kingdom Dance, from Tangled<br/>Waiting For The Lanterns, from Tangled<br/>For The Dancing And The Dreaming, from How To Train Your Dragon 2<br/>Something That I Want, by Grace Potter<br/>Shake It Off, by Taylor Swift<br/>Enchanted, by Taylor Swift<br/>You Can't Stop The Beat, from Hairspray</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><em> “The city of light, how it glitters and glows, and one never knows what will start.” </em>- Anastasia: Broadway</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was nearly two years since they’d last been in Burbank. Contrary to their childhood, Scratchy didn’t leave Warnerstock for weeks or months on end, living in Burbank; now he was always with them.</p><p> </p><p>But he still had a home there and friends; the same went for Nurse. She used to spend even more time there than Scratchy all those years ago.</p><p> </p><p>Wakko and Dot had spent five years there in exile, under Scratchy and Nurse’s watchful gazes. Yakko had spent those five years dreaming of the city; Brain and Pinky may have planned on getting there for a con, but even they had dreamed of safety.</p><p> </p><p>They always knew they’d return eventually. They simply didn’t have the time until now.</p><p> </p><p>But now? Now Warnerstock was stable at last, their alliances restored (and even some new ones secured), their economy was no longer in shambles, their people no longer went hungry. It was the middle of summer, and the council had agreed to run things while the Warners paid a visit to Burbank again.</p><p> </p><p><em> It’s about time, </em>Yakko thought, marking off the day on his calendar. They were leaving tomorrow and staying for a week. He hadn’t exactly gotten to look around Burbank last time; it would be good to see it properly.</p><p> </p><p>Wakko and Dot were both bouncing on his bed; Wakko showed off by bouncing on his head. Laughing, Yakko joined them. </p><p> </p><p>“Excited, sibs?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep!” Dot said. She grabbed his hands, jumping in tandem with him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s gonna be faboo,” Wakko said happily. He bounced so hard his tail brushed against Yakko’s canopy.</p><p> </p><p>If Scratchy saw them Yakko didn’t doubt he’d lecture them about decorum and proprietary, but Scratchy was in his own room, so the Warners were free to play and be silly to their hearts’ content.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Seven years ago, Wakko, Dot and Scratchy had fled Warnerstock on a crowded ship, hastily given the best cabin available, surrounded by rumours and whispers of what had happened to Angelina, William, Yakko and the whole country. Nearly two years ago, Yakko, Brain and Pinky had made the voyage on a run-down ship; their cabin had been cramped, but seemed bigger since it was just two mice and one teenager. </p><p> </p><p>This time, they sailed in style, on the Warner family’s private ship. It was massive, perhaps ridiculously so for such a small group and only a few members of staff, but utterly pristine. Pinky took great delight in standing at the bow of the ship, pretending he was steering.</p><p> </p><p>The sun was shining, there was a gentle breeze and Dot was happy to lounge on her deck chair, reading her magazine, sipping her juice and basking in the sun’s rays.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’re you sunbathing?” Wakko asked her. “We don’t tan, we have fur.”</p><p> </p><p>“A girl can dream,” Dot said, swatting at him with her magazine. “Now <em> quiet, </em> I’m leisuring.” </p><p> </p><p>Wakko turned to Yakko. “Is it just me or are girls making less and less sense?”</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to puberty, little brother,” Yakko said, patting him on the head.</p><p> </p><p>Wakko frowned. “Oh. I don’t like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Iceberg right ahead!” Pinky shouted, jumping up and down on the rail. He screamed and pretended to steer the thin air, leaning heavily to his lift. “Poit! To the left, to the left!”</p><p> </p><p>“Everything you own in a box to the left,” Yakko hummed.</p><p> </p><p>Brain got off his seat with a growl and whacked Pinky on the head with his book. <em> “Stop shouting that,” </em> he ordered. “There are no icebergs and you’re giving the staff heart-attacks!”</p><p> </p><p>“But I wanna play Titanic,” Pinky said mournfully. Brain scowled and hopped off the railing, heading back to his chair. Before he could read it, Pinky brightened and called, “Oh, Brain! Paint me like a French girl!”</p><p> </p><p>Brain instantly turned bright red, sputtering indignantly. The Warners laughed so hard they fell off their chairs and onto the deck.</p><p> </p><p>Scratchy wandered over, waving the guards back as he hauled the Warners to their feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Vat is so funny?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing full-well that Scratchy hadn’t wanted them to see that play due to the nudity, the Warner siblings immediately latched onto him in a tight group-hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” they chorused, batting their eyelashes. </p><p> </p><p>“This did not vork vhen you vere little,” Scratchy reminded them. “It vill not vork now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Scratchy,” Pinky said, perfectly earnest. “Will <em> you </em> paint me like a French girl?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was <em> weird </em> being in Burbank again, Wakko thought, and even weirder being back in Scratchy’s manor. The damage done by dear old Salazar had been repaired years ago, and the staff living here kept it in perfect condition...But it felt <em> smaller </em>somehow. Or maybe Wakko just felt so different.</p><p> </p><p>Ugh, maybe Yakko was right about that whole <em> puberty </em>thing. It was messing with his head.</p><p> </p><p>Wakko rushed over to the windows and flung them all open while the servants started to unpack for him. He leaned out of the nearest window and looked out at the gardens, his eyes on the maze. Now <em> that </em>was freaky. It was, in fact, a whole new maze; the last one had been destroyed by Salazar’s spells and fire, not to mention the fireworks that their group had set off. A whole new maze and a whole new statue in its centre, but Wakko could remember running through the old maze clear as day. He’d played in it plenty of times with Dot during their exile, but that night had been the farthest thing from a game imaginable.</p><p> </p><p>But they’d won. They’d gone home. Salazar was long gone and they were here to take a break from all those boring politics and grown-up stuff, and have some fun.</p><p> </p><p>A whole week of free-time with his family. Wakko intended to make the most of it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They were visiting royalty, so of course the local nobility and members of government wanted to meet them, or host them for lunch and dinner, or treat them to a night out. Scratchy and Nurse promised they’d only show their faces and then go back to the privacy of their family; this was, after all, meant to be a <em> family </em>trip.</p><p> </p><p>But who could ever say no to Countess Slappy Squirrel? </p><p> </p><p>Yakko knew it wasn’t just respect. She also scared them all, much as she fascinated him.</p><p> </p><p>And so they found themselves on Slappy’s doorstep on the fourth day of their visit. As soon as her maid opened the door, Slappy pushed the woman out of the way and loudly began to complain about the “utterly ridiculous” service of a hotel she’d recently stayed at. She hauled them all inside, muttering under her breath and, with an icy stare, told her maids to get lunch ready.</p><p> </p><p>“Good to see you, Slappy,” Yakko said.</p><p> </p><p>“You too, kid,” Slappy said, clapping him on the back. She squeezed Wakko’s shoulder and ruffled Dot’s fur, ignoring the princess’s protests. “You guys are finally growing a bit, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Contrary to Slappy’s gruff greeting, Skippy bowled them over with the force of his hugs.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so good to see you guys!” he said, eyes sparkling. “Wanna see a new dynamite trick Aunt Slappy showed me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” the Warners and Pinky said happily.</p><p> </p><p><em> “No!” </em> Scratchy, Nurse and Brain shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Just be sure to do it out back,” Slappy said, waving a hand in dismissal. “So, Scratchy, like I was saying, this butler was a few plums short of a fruit-pie; the guy could barely carry a tea tray- and <em> that’s </em>the service they expect me to pay for? I told them to shove their bill up their-”</p><p> </p><p>Skippy clapped his hands over his ears, just as Dot did the same to her own. Wakko put his hands over his mouth, while Yakko covered his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Not in front of the kidses,” Scratchy pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>Slappy ignored him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>One thing to be said for Slappy, when she decided to do something she was never half-hearted. She took them to a brand-new restaurant; it was absolutely huge, due to the stage for the live band and dance floor. Crystal chandeliers glittered over the tables, whereas the ceiling over the dance floor was glass. The dancing was in full swing and they were guided to the VIP area, up a few steps and closed off by red rope with a perfect view of the band.</p><p> </p><p>“I booked it once I heard you were coming,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“What if we hadn’t been able to hang out?” Yakko asked.</p><p> </p><p>Slappy just smirked at him, the glint in her eyes saying they didn’t have a choice in that. Fair enough, Yakko knew she was liable to just turn up and drag them out if they’d turned her down.</p><p> </p><p>“Not bad,” Wakko said. There was a basket of bread on the table and he immediately started munching. </p><p> </p><p>Dot was watching the dance floor with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll dance after we eat, okay?” Yakko said, smiling at her.</p><p> </p><p>Dot beamed at him. “Deal,” she said and turned back to watch everyone dancing. Yakko watched as well, swaying in his seat in time with the tune. Wakko, his mouth full, still hummed along. Skippy looked eager to join in as well, craning his neck for a better look.</p><p> </p><p>Nurse shook her head fondly and gestured the waiter over to order. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They were finally making their way onto the dance floor when Yakko spotted a very familiar toon. A new band had started and they were playing one of Yakko’s favourite songs, but he felt rooted to the spot.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning against the bar, in a shimmering black dress, was a dog-toon with long fluffy brown hair and dark green eyes. She watched the dancers idly, sipping at her orange juice. </p><p> </p><p>Yakko knew her, her name was on the tip of his tongue…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Er- hi…” The girl waved and immediately closed her eyes, cheeks flushing. “Hi. Do you, um...Wanna…” She gestured to the dance floor, blushing more than ever. “Want to dance with me?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yakko, still believing his name to be Elo, jumped up with a grin. “Sure!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Lucy?” Yakko called. Ignoring Wakko, Dot and Skippy’s curious looks, he hurried over, easily slipping through the crowd. He ignored the gasps and bows when anyone recognised him; his siblings and Skippy followed at his heels.</p><p> </p><p>Yakko skidded to a halt in front of the girl. “Lucy?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Darcy, actually,” the girl said, turning to face him. “You know my sis- oh,<em> holy shit, </em> it’s you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Wakko asked, tongue poking out. He held onto Yakko’s sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>The girl (Darcy?) hastily curtsied, but she couldn’t keep the grin off her face. “Aw man, Lucy’s gonna flip!”</p><p> </p><p>Yakko looked at her and smiled. “Twins?”</p><p> </p><p>“Twins,” she confirmed. “Just- just wait here, okay? She’s just gone to fix her make-up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uuuhhh…” Yakko shrugged. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know her?” Dot asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” Yakko said cheerfully. “I know her sister. Sort of.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sort of?”</p><p> </p><p>“The one time Lucy works up the nerve to talk to a guy and of course he’s royalty,” Darcy said, rolling her eyes. She smiled at Dot. “My sister asked your brother to dance...Two years ago now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Near enough,” Yakko said with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, our whole family lost their minds when we saw the news,” Darcy laughed. “It was great.”</p><p> </p><p>“Darcy?” came a voice much like Darcy’s, but quieter. “Who’re you-” The voice broke off in a strangled gasp. Yakko turned around and Lucy curtsied, her head bowed. “You- Your Majesty,” she stammered. “It’s good to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to do that,” Yakko said, gesturing for her to stand. “Seriously, it’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Lu, you already danced with the guy,” Darcy said, grinning. “Don’t freak out now.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Darcy!” </em> Lucy hissed, blushing scarlet. “Knock it off!” Unlike her sister she wore her hair down, some strands held back with a butterfly clasp; her soft yellow dress reached her shins. </p><p> </p><p>Dot giggled at them; Wakko looked between the twins curiously. Skippy looked totally lost.</p><p> </p><p>Yakko didn’t exactly feel <em> shy, </em> it was good to see her again, but he felt...Not quite right. <em> Funny, </em>and not "ha-ha" funny.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna dance?” he blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>Lucy went so red he wondered if she was about to catch on fire. She gaped at him, her green eyes wide- but after a brief pause she gulped heavily, fists clenched, an almost <em> determined </em>look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “Yes,” she said. “Yes, I would, Your Majesty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yakko,” Yakko said. “Just- my name’s Yakko.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a tiny smile. “Then yes, Yakko, I would.”</p><p> </p><p>Yakko glanced at his siblings, a silent request for permission. They nodded, looking baffled.</p><p> </p><p>Yakko offered Lucy his arm and they joined the crowded dance floor.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What the heck was that about?” Skippy asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Eh, we ran into King Yakko when he still had amnesia,” Darcy said. She set her empty glass down, watching Lucy and Yakko with a gleam in her eyes. “My sis thought he was cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna spy on them?” Dot asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hell yeah.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“So...You’re King now?” Lucy asked. “I mean- obviously you are, sorry, I just...Definitely didn’t see that one coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither did I,” Yakko laughed, twirling her. “I was here to find my family, sure, but I didn’t think I was <em> royal.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Lucy smiled softly. “I’m really glad you found them, Yakko.”</p><p> </p><p>None of the kids noticed Scratchy, Nurse, Pinky, Brain and Slappy watching them keenly. Slappy smirked in amusement, Nurse smiled sweetly; Scratchy looked almost unbearably <em> fond, </em>Pinky was starry-eyed as he watched them and Brain was quietly curious.</p><p> </p><p>Granted, they wouldn’t have cared much even if they had noticed (well, out of all the kids Lucy would have been flustered.) But as it was, Yakko and Lucy almost seemed to be in their own little bubble, laughing away and dancing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Darcy wasn’t stupid; she saw how giddy her twin got around Yakko, just like she’d been two years ago. She couldn’t blame her, the guy <em> was </em>cute; he liked dancing, he was funny, really he was just Lucy’s type.</p><p> </p><p>She knew her sister well. Lucy’s shyness and anxiety held her back; she’d never have the nerve to suggest meeting up again, or keeping in contact. </p><p> </p><p>So when the Warners’ guardians came to collect their wayward little royals, Darcy scribbled their address on a napkin.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on,” Darcy told Lucy and ran after the royals, ignoring her sister calling her back. “Hey! Hey, Yakko!” She knew she should probably be more respectful, her grandmother would kill her for talking to a royal like this, but Yakko and his siblings had just spent the whole evening telling them to call them by name; they’d cracked jokes and laughed and swapped crazy stories. She <em> liked </em>them.</p><p> </p><p>And she knew Lucy liked Yakko. She was pretty damn sure Yakko liked Lucy too.</p><p> </p><p>Yakko stopped, hand in hand with his little brother and sister. “Yeah, Darcy?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Darcy held the napkin out. “This is our address,” she told him. Smiling, she added, “If you wanna keep in contact with Lu.”</p><p> </p><p>Yakko stared at it and, for a horrible moment, Darcy thought she was wrong, that she’d over-stepped and made a huge mess.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling, he took the napkin just as Lucy raced over in an attempt to pull Darcy away.</p><p> </p><p>“See you around,” Yakko told Lucy with a wink. She went an alarming shade of red, but her smile was downright giddy with glee.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup,” she squeaked. “See you.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Scratchy had that stupid smug smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Yakko demanded, tucking the napkin away and taking his siblings’ hands again as they walked to their car.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, nothing,” Scratchy said. “Nothing at all.”</p><p> </p><p>They climbed into the car. Nurse, with a mischievous little smile asked, “Do you like her, darling?”</p><p> </p><p>They were all staring at him, Slappy and Skippy included.</p><p> </p><p>“Well?” Dot demanded. “Do you?”</p><p> </p><p>Yakko’s hand went to his pocket, where the napkin was kept safe. Slowly, his little smile stretched into a full grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I think I do.”</p><p><br/><br/><br/><em> “This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you.” </em>- Taylor Swift</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wakko: "What are you doing?"<br/>Dot: *Jenna Marbles voice* "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm leisuring."</p><p>That's the last of the plans I have for Lucy, so I'll leave their relationship open to you all 😉</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>